who let's a kid raise another kid :remake
by mustang fan18
Summary: ok so i wrote this story who let's a kid raise another kid but i kept having truble with the chapters working right so i just took it all and put it up as one chapter. so injoy.


Ed was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing Ed stood; he had worked late and still had no leads on the stone. Going to the door he opened it to fined three people two of which were wearing dresses even though one was a man. "Can I help you" he asked them.

One stepped forward and said "hello we are looking for Trisha Elric we need her help" she continued before he could say anything "we have her nephew and he needs a place to live. The home he has been living in has been deemed as unsafe, but if she cannot take him he will have to go back" she finely paused for breath.

Ed looked at the o or 9 year old child standing in front of him, he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in months, and was dressed in little more than rags. He thought for a moment and said "mom would love for him to live here she's not here right now, but I'll take care of him. We'll mail you if something goes wrong. The older couple looked shocked that he said yes for his mother, but they were in a hurry so they just nodded handed him an envelope and left. The strange couple was gone before Ed noticed they hadn't given a name.

Ed led the child to the kitchen and got him breakfast, then he went to the bedroom and found something to transmute for the kid to wear. Back in the kitchen he looked at the kid and realized he didn't know his name. "What's your name kid" he asked.

The child looked shocked that he was spoken to and quietly replied "Harry Potter."

"ok Harry why don't you get dressed so you can come to work with me?" as Harry ran to get dressed Ed read the letter from the envelope, it had the usual please take care of and tell him his parents loved him, but Ed was a little concerned and the last line that read "we'll be watching." Ed went to the phone and called Hughes. When he answered Ed asked him to get him custody papers to fill out, and a file on Harry Potter.

Ed and Harry walked in to Mustang's office a little latter. Ed went straight to Hughes who handed him a stack of papers then ask "do I even want to know."

Ed thought for a minute then said "I don't know why you'd be worried. I just need to finalize custody of my little cousin Harry, so that his last "family" can't ever get him back."

Hughes and Mustang looked up "HARRY POTTER" they both said at the same time.

"Yea" replied a startled and concerned Ed. Hughes reached over and put another few papers on his stack of custody papers. "What are these for" Ed ask him.

"Name changing forms" Huges replied. "I read his file; you don't want anyone finding him." Ed started reading the file, his face paled and he started signing forms.

Next chapter

Just as Ed was finishing his forms Hawkeye walked in with a box, causing Mustang to pale. Hawkeye looked at Mustang, one hand inching toured her gun "I don't think this paper work hid itself." she said. Pulling out her gun she fired within an inch of Mustangs head, causing Harry to yelp and hide behind Ed. Hawkeye look over, "Hey Ed glad your back. Who's your friend?" she asked him.

After Ed had told her the events of the morning, and the content of the file she ask him "who in their right mind would just leave a 9 year old kid with a 14 year old you, did they even know anything about you."

to which Ed replied "heck if I know, they just said his current house was unfit… they also might have thought that they were leaving him with my mom since that's who they ask to speak to, and I just kind of told them she wasn't home."

"And they didn't ask for any proof or even an ID" Mustang asks

"Nope not a thing" Ed replied "now how about helping me pick a new name for little Harry. Needless to say all adults were shocked.

A little latter Al walked in causing Harry to hide behind Ed once more; Ed laughed and introduced Al to his new little brother. After Al got over his shock and asked why Ed could adopt a kid in five hours but no matter how much he ask he couldn't have a cat. Al went to play with Harry, who found that even though he looked scary Al was very nice. After telling his new brother that he wasn't scary Al got attached to Harry faster than he could've pick up a cat.

2 years latter

Harry was sitting at the table; he had just gotten back from the library. He sat thinking about all the times he had almost died since he came to live with his new brothers. There were the times when scar had attacked, the many times with the homunculi, and when he went with Ed and Al to find and destroy one of the horcrux( after Ed found out how dangerous they were he and Al had to stay with Teacher when Ed went to destroy one). Ed had found six of the seven that they knew Voldemort had and destroyed five of them; they still couldn't get to that stupid snake. The three of them also traveled around the country trying to find the stone for Al, but they still had nothing to show for it. Harry sighed. That about summed everything up, "nothing to show for it" nothing but a pile of broken trinkets that were once horcrux.

Harry was still at the table ten minutes later when Ed came out for breakfast

"Hey Harry, where's Al hiding" Ed ask as he dried his hair.

"He's in the living room reading." Harry answered, and then he asked. "You know we could get some sleep instead of going back to the library first thing after getting back right?"

Ed just looked at him. Harry expected to get another speech on how Ed wouldn't rest until he fixed Al, but before that happened there was a knock on the window; they both looked up in shock. They were on the fifth floor for crying out loud how could anyone get up to their window? Ed sent Harry to the living room with Al, and changed his arm into a long knife, and then he walked to the window and opened it to find… an owl?

Next chapter

Harry and Al called out "what is it?"

"An owl" he replied.

"Why is there an owl outside our window at o:00 AM Monday morning" Harry ask him.

To which he replied irritably "how the heck should I know" he opened the window and the owl flew to Harry and dropped a letter before flying back out the window. All three boys stared at the letter which was addressed to.

Harry Potter Elric  
>1500 Range st<br>Apt#35  
>Amsris <p>

"Ok that's not creepy at all" Ed said. Looking at the address, his brothers nodded in agreement. After reading Harry's letter, they had all laughed at the idea of magic. Then they headed to research; the stone, the last horcrux, the homunculi, or maybe all three.

At Hogwarts Dumbledore was concerned that he hadn't gotten a response from Harry yet. It had been a week already. Thinking for a minute he called Hagrid and asked him to find Harry, and find out why there had been no response.

Ed was doing paper work while Al and Harry were reading. Mustang sat at his desk calling Hughes for info on the Scar case since they still hadn't caught him, when Hawkeye came in, looked around the room and sighed.

"Colonel, why is Ed doing your paper work?" She asked.

Ed stopped, "you said this piled up for me while I was gone!" He yelled at Mustang, while Hawkeye got her gun out.

Harry and Al stepped back and Ed and Hawkeye walked closer to their scared commanding officer. Hughes quietly hung up the phone.

Next chapter

After Mustang had bandaged himself up, and everyone was at their desks working.

Some random private ran into the room, and said "Sirs there is a large man outside looking for Harry Potter."

Ed stood "I'll deal with this." He said and he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left Mustang stood, looking at his subordinate officers. He said "you all take care of Al and Harry, Hawkeye you're with me Ed may need backup."

Hawkeye followed him out of the room checking her guns as she went. As soon as they left the room the rest of the group ran to the window to watch what could turn out to be a very interesting fight.

Ed wanted to swear when he saw the "large" man. LARGE! He was twice the size of Armstrong, who was a giant. This man was at least 15 feet tall and thicker then Ed was tall. (No short jokes please it'll just make him mad.)

Ed walked to the man and asked "are you the one looking for Harry Potter."

The man looked down at Ed which made Ed even more irritated, and said "yea, names Hagrid, have you seen him?"

Ed looked Hagrid in the eyes and said. "He moved about six months ago, and he didn't leave a forwarding address. I'm sorry no one here knows where he went. You're just wasting your time here."

Hagrid looked at him for a long moment before saying "you're lying."

Ed gave a cold glare, and as Mustang and Hawkeye came up and stood behind him, he just said "prove it." Then walked away followed by Mustang and Hawkeye, leaving a stunned Hagrid standing alone in the courtyard.

"What did you tell him?"Mustang asked as they walked away.

"The truth, that Harry left about six months ago, and that he was wasting his time." Ed replied as if he was commenting on the weather."

"That would be your trip to look for one of those horcrux Right?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed said. "Yea, and Harry and Al left town for teachers."

"So you told a lie, hidden inside the truth?" Mustang clarified.

"yea." said Ed. "I won't let anyone hurt Harry, so who ever that guy was, he won't be taking Harry anywhere." The anger in Ed's voice caused half a dozen soldiers to start shaking, because they knew what happened when Ed got that mad. The last man who that made him that mad was still in therapy, and would probably stay in therapy for the rest of his life. When Ed looked up everyone, except the three of them, were gone.

Back at Hogwarts

After Hagrid had told Dumbledore everything Ed had said, Dumbledore looked shocked. He got up and walked to a filing cabinet "what did you say his name was?" he asked.

Hagrid replied. "Edward Elric."

Looking through the cabinet Dumbledore found two files one read Edward Elric the other read Alphonce Elric. Quickly looking through the files Dumbledore paled.

"Sir what's wrong?" Hagrid asked him.

He answered "when I sent Harry to live with his aunt and her boys, I never thought of checking things out first. She would be better than "them" (said with distaste). But according to this Trish Elric died two years before we sent Harry to live with her."

Hagrid asked the question that Dumbledore wanted the answer to. "So who has he been living with?"

"I don't know." He answered. "But I am going to find out."

Ed, Al, and Harry were just getting to work, researching in the library when Sergeant Ross ran up to them "sirs colonel Mustang needs you in his office right away." The boy's groaned but stood and followed her.

When they arrived they found Mustang almost ready to set some old guy on fire.

"Sir" he said. "Why did you need us, you can set him on fire by yourself, and I am not helping you hide the body of some foreign odd ball."

The odd ball in question turned to face him, but stopped when he saw Harry. Ed quickly stepped in front of Harry hiding him from the man's view. "May I help you find the door sir?" Ed asked the man.

The man answered. "No I am here for Harry."

To which Ed replied. "Over my dead body, you're not taking him anywhere ever."

Harry quietly hid inside Al's armor as Ed turned his arm in to a knife. "Why don't we ask Harry if He wants to go, I think he went home to pack for our trip."

Mustang stood. "That is an Excellent idea, Ed, Al why don't you go back to work I will call you when I need you." He said. Both boys understood the message "Run, I'll call you when it's clear, keep Harry safe." So they nodded, Ed with some hesitation, and left the room.

Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he was furious though soldiers had tricked him. Tricked him and sent him on a wild goose chase all through the city. Tired he sat and though how could he get Harry back? Suddenly he sat up, conjuring a phone he dialed the number of a soldier he know. If anyone could get Harry back it was Mad-eye.

Next chapter

Ed walked down the street whishing that Harry and Al hadn't already left for Teachers. The street was deserted and dark. He hated walking in the dark, ever since scar started trying to attack him he liked lighted areas better, so that he could see who was coming after him. He was thinking about the facts that know one had tried to kill him yet that day when a jet of red light flew past him. Without thinking he transmuted his arm, dove behind a trash can, and looked for his attacker. Seeing his attacker, Ed throws a coin across the street to distract the man, not shore if it would work. The man looked to see who was coming, and Ed took the chance to dive into the ally and started to quietly make his way behind the man.

Wishing once again that Al and Harry where there to cover him, Ed snuck to the next ally. As he walked around the corner, Ed paused when he found a stick at his throat. Looking up he saw a man covered in scars, the man's eyes were different the one that he could see in the darkness was a piercing blue.

The man spook saying "my name is Mad-eye, and I am here for Harry Potter."

Ed's response was simple "over my dead body, you'll never get Harry, so just go ahead and kill me."

Mad-eyes eyes widened "you are willing to die to protect the boy?"

"I all ways have been. I will die before I ever let you hurt my brother, so if you're trying to find out where he's been sent, you can just kill me, because I am not going to tell you." Ed finished. He was about to die, he thought to himself. Strange he wasn't scared at all, just determined.

Mad-eye lowered his wand, he could see that the boy was sincere he really cared about Harry Potter. That's why Ed wouldn't let them take him. "I am not going to kill you. I was sent to get Harry because we are worried about him, not because we want to hurt him."

Ed looked at him then spoke "what proof do you have. The weirdo's that left him here didn't seem that worried, they didn't ask for any proof. I could have been anyone, but they just left him."

"That's because as far as the world knows Harry still lives with his aunt and uncle in England. No one knows that he was moved. McGonagall and Snape didn't want anyone to see them here and find out that Harry was brought here. Trust me nothing could be worse than his other family." Mad-eye said.

After a couple of hours mad-eye and Ed came to an agreement, Mad-eye could see Harry. He was not to take him anywhere; if he did the country would launch a full scale attack on the wizarding world. Ed told Mad-eye to come to the military HQ in three days, then turned and walked away.

Ed was sitting at his desk when Mad-eye was escorted into the room. Mad-eye looked around then asked. "Where's Harry?"

"He's coming." Ed replied. "But first I need you to surrender all of your weapons, including your stick."

Mad-eye looked confused for a minute before asking. "You mean my wand?"

"Stick, wand, knife, poison. I want it all now." Ed told Mad-eye.

Mad-eye gave up most of his stash without a fight, but wanted to keep his wand. A few minutes later the wand was handed to Ed when he told Mad-eye that it wasn't too late to cancel his meeting with Harry. After all of Mad-eyes stuff was locked in Ed's desk, Harry was called in. when Harry came in, with Hawkeye and Mustang following close behind him, he went to Ed and hugged him. When harry turned to face Mad-eye, his eyes turned cold.

"What do you want? I had thought you people would have gotten the hint by now. I am not now or will ever be interested in going to your magic school, because there is no such thing as magic, and I think you are all crazy." Harry said all of this like he was talking to a small child. Needles to say Mad-eye was shocked, how could a wizard not believe in magic?

After an hour long meeting where Mad-eye tried to convince Harry to come to Hogwarts, and Harry told him he was dreaming. The only thing they had learned was that Harry had a large scholarship waiting for him. Mad-eye left, after collecting his stash

Later Ed was finishing some paperwork, he had checked to make sure it was his this time, when Mustang walked in

"Full metal look at this!"He yelled as he handed a file to Ed.

Ed took the file and read for a moment before looking up. "Is this true? The stone is at the stupid magic school?" Ed was in shock. Harry sitting a few feet away looked similarly shocked.

"We believe so, and that is why we need Harry to go this magic place." Mustang said. Ready for a fight he looked grim.

"What?" Ed yelled. "We can't send Harry to this creepy place all the people there want to take him away from me!"

"Which is why we have the foreign odd ball is here to negotiate." Mustang told him. Looking at Harry who had been silent throughout the conversation he asked. "What do you say harry, do you want to heal Al?"

Harry's reply was instant. "Yes sir."

Next chapter.

One week later the three brothers where shopping in diagon ally.

"This place is crazy, it defies all equivalence." Ed said.

Harry and Al ignored him, like they had been doing for the last hour. When Al asked to see the list his eyes got wide.

"Ed it says that Harry can get a pet…"He said.

Ed stopped. "No, no, and no again, there will be no cat's ever. His eyes where firm.

"Ok." Al said sadly.

"Hey don't look at me like that Al you know that we can't take care of a cat!" Ed almost yelled.

Just then Harry stepped forward and said. "I can take it to school Al, the in the summer you could play with him."

"Is no one listening to me?" Ed yelled.

"That's great Harry, thank you."Al grinned.

"Let's go get one." Harry said as he and Al ran to the pet store.

"No, no, no, no pets, no cats. Get back here. No Al put it back." Ed screamed.

One hour later.

The three brothers walked out of the pet store. Ed was fuming, while Al and Harry were more interested in playing with the new family pet. A black cat with red spots on the back named Cat, loved the attention of the younger brothers, but after a few minutes he was board. Jumping out of Al's arms Cat landed on Ed's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed yelled. Cat curled up on Ed's shoulder, right over his port, and started purring. "How is this thing not falling off?" Ed asked. Shaking his shoulder, trying to remove the feline, who no matter what he did, would not fall off.

Al laughed then asked. "Ed, why are we here?"

"So Harry can learn this new alchemy." Ed answered.

"I don't buy that Ed. There's something you're not telling us." Harry told Ed.

"Yea" was the only response from Ed.

NEXT CHAPTER.

The day Ed and Al said good-bye to Harry was hard for all three of them. The sky was black and cried, rain fell in sheets drenching all in cold. Ed's ports ached with pain in the bad weather, he hated the cold.

"Bye Harry.' Al said sadly.

Ed just smiled. "We'll see you soon Harry." He said.

Harry hugged his brothers and got on the Hogwarts express, carrying Al's cat in his arm, while the cat was trying to get to Ed.

"Brothers what are we going to do now?" Al asked him.

Ed replied. "Al it's time for you to find out about my deal will the odd ball." as he spoke Ed lead Al out of the train station.

"What deal brother" Al asked.

"The deal I have with Dumbledore Al. the deal is that I will let Harry attend Hogwarts. In return Dumbledore will help us find some items that we have been looking for." Ed revealed to his little brother.

"Oh." Al said Understanding.

Ed and Al sat across from Dumbledore. Well actually Ed sat across from Dumbledore; Al sat on the floor petting a cat he had picked up out of the rain. Yes Ed had told him to put it back but no it was too wet outside for the cat so Ed compromised Al could hold the cat until the rain stopped.

Dumbledore looked at Ed and asked. "What do you need help to find?"

Ed pulled out a list and started reading it out loud.

2 horcrux

1sorsorer stone or philosophers stone

The remains of 7 homunculi

And 1 lord Voldemort

He looked up and asked. "Can you do that?"

"I think so, but how do you know about these things." Dumbledore asked him. "Wait, there are seven horcrux."

'Not anymore." Ed smirked, and then recited."

The cup: gone

The ring : gone

The diary : gone

the crown( Ravencawls head thing): gone

The locket: gone

The snake: working on it

"Now there are two now. There is only one that I haven't found yet, that's where you come in. so are you going to help us or not?" Ed asked. "Because you know that it's not too late for me to take Harry out of that school of yours.

Dumbledore looked shocked by all of the new knowledge that he had been given. "I'll do my best." He promised.

Next chapter

Ed sat on his bed upstairs in the magic house that Dumbledore had left him in thinking back on the process of getting the horcrux. How had he not seen any magic?

Flash back

Ed walked in to the castle he knew that the building was used as a school so no one was there over summer break. Looking around he wondered why anyone would paint empty paintings. Surging he walked to the wall and used alchemy to make a stare case that would lead strait to the hidden room that held the head thing with the blood seal. He collected it and left without seeing anything magical.

Ed had found the cup he knew that it would be moved to a bank so he had to get the seal tonight. (The molfoys kept the cup until the Harry was about 10 before trying to move it to bellitrxes vault.) Going to the window he looked in and saw the cup grinning he made a hole in the window and grabbed a small pile of gold coins and changed them into a replica of the cup hearing voices he quickly swapped the cups. But as Ed started to lower his platform to the ground he saw a black book. It was a diary, which he knew from the feeling of evil surrounding it must be **the dairy** so he grabbed it to and finished lowering himself to ground level he then turned and ran.

The locket had been the easiest Ed had just paid a thief (munges) to steal it from some criminal's house. The thief had wanted extra but Ed was in such a good mood that he had given it to him in exchange for his silence.

The ring had been hard to find. It had taken Ed months to find any info on the stupid thing, but once found he just grabbed it and ran. Nothing magical, just a slight burn mark where he had put it on his right hand, Winery had almost killed him even though he had no idea how the mark had gotten there.

Present

Really Ed hadn't even known that the snake was a horcrux or not but judging by the odd balls expression he was right.

New chapter

Ed smiled, Dumbledore had convinced his friend to give up part (about ½) of his stone. Ed was finally going to bring Al back. He almost had the stone, he had the right circle. Everything was going right, but it made him wonder, how long could it last?

It was early evening when Dumbledore came through the fire place. "Hello Edward, how are you today?" he asked

"I'm fine. Do you have the stone?" Ed replied barely looking up from the floor where he was finishing his perfect circle.

"Yes I have the stone Edward, but it wouldn't hurt you to be more polite, or more aware of your surroundings." Dumbledore told Ed.

Ed replied still without looking up. "I am aware; if I wasn't you would be dead."

Dumbledore said. "Yes I know." He had learned not to argue unless he wanted to prove it. "Are you almost done with that yet?"

"Almost!" Ed growled.

Dumbledore was silent until Ed finished.

45 minutes later Ed stood up from the circle. "Finished." he said.

"Ok." Dumbledore said. "Let's go get Al."

Ed walked out of the room and yelled loud enough that Dumbledore winced. "AL WE'ER READY."

Al came down the stairs and said. "Brother I can hear you just fine why are you yelling."

"My thoughts exactly." Dumbledore said, rubbing his ear.

"Whatever, suck it up and let's move."Ed told them as he walked back to the room. "Let's get to work."

The gate was just as creepy as Ed remembered. As the door's opened Truth came out, and asked. "What do you want" are you here for your arm and leg?"

"No." Ed told him. "I am here for Al body. I will keep my arm and leg as punishment."

"What do you have to trade?" Truth asked him.

Ed handed the Truth the stone and asked. "Will this work?"

"Yes this will work nicely, take your brother." Truth told him

Ed took Al and left before the doors could close.

Dumbledore had been sitting for over an Hour when the light flashed. The light was blue and so bright that he had to close his eyes.

"Ed, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

All Ed would say was. "It worked."

The light diminished, and Dumbledore liked over to see Ed holding Al in his arms.

"It worked, he's alive, and he's breathing." Ed was barely conscious but he wouldn't let Al out of his arms. Just then Dumbledore caught a good look at Al.

Al lay in Ed's arms but it wasn't a 15 year old boy. Al looked about 9. "What happened to him?"Dumbledore asked him.

"Nothing, time doesn't move in the gate, so Al didn't are." Ed told him tiredly.

Al woke up and asked. "Did it work Ed?" He asked. "I feel human!"

"Yes Al it worked, you're human again." Ed told Al gently. "Your back." As Ed said this his eyes closed and all he saw was black.

"Ed." Al yelled.

"He's alright." Said Dumbledore, checking Ed pulse, just tiered.

ooooooooooooooo

New chapter

Ed woke to the sun shining on his face through the curtains. "Ug what happened?" he asked out loud.

Just then Al walked into the room seeing that Ed was awake he started talking. "Ed your ok. Look brother I'm human again."

"Yes you are, guess we should cross that off our list."

"That's not the only thing brother." Al said happily.

"What else." Ed asked him

"Look at the list and see what's different." Al said holding the list up for Ed.

The list now read.

The cup: gone

The ring : gone

The diary : gone

the crown( Ravencawls head thing): gone

The locket: gone

The snake: gone

1 horcrux

The remains of 7 homunculi

And 1 lord Voldemort

"Dumbledore got the snake?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Yes he did, brother there's just one left." Al said happily. As he started walking around the room touching everything he could reach.

"How did he do it?" Ed asked his little brother. (Ed is happy because Al is now shorter than he is. :)

"How should I know? Ask him." Al said.

"Ok how long was I out?" he tried.

"Three days, I was really worried about you." Al said.

"Don't worry Al I'm fine, and you are safe, and in a few more weeks Harry will be home for Christmas break."Ed told his little brother comfortingly.

Al just smiled. "I know, thanks for bringing me back."

"I will always be here for you Al you know that." Ed said.

Dumbledore stood outside the door not wanting to interrupt them he decided to talk to Ed later. He then went down stairs to look for candy.

Next chapter

After Ed recovered, (About a week later).

Ed, Al and Dumbledore sat at the table. Dumbledore was telling them about how the snake had been killed.

"I caused a distraction while the snake was hunting. When she focused on me my friend lupin stabbed it with a basilisk fang from behind so then we just waited until it died." He told them. The brothers had read "Fantastic beasts & where to find them by Newt Scamander" so they knew what he was talking about when he mentioned a basilisk.

"Brother doesn't that mean we only have one left?" Al asked.

Yes Al, but we have no clue what the last horcrux could be." Ed replied, but looking up to Al's sad face he quickly said. "But yea we only have one left, and Harry will be here soon."

"Yea I guess your right just a few more weeks until Christmas." Al said happier now.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time in a while. "I know what the last horcrux is." He told them.

"What?" Ed yelled. "You knew and you waited until now to say anything?"

Al just asked. "What is it Dumbledore?"

"Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Ed was thinking trying to sort through the knowledge that the Truth had given him, he knew that there had to be an answer in there somewhere. He had been sitting there for hours when it came to him, Ed almost ran out of the room to Diagon ally.

At the potion store Ed was looking for the things that he would need. Frustrated he walked to the front of the store and asked the manager is he had basilisk venom and phoenix tears. The manager went to the back and came out with two vials. After Ed was informed that "that will be 50 galleons" by the manager he paid and left the store.

Harry sat in a chair at the table. "Ed are you sure this will work?" he asked Ed nervously.

"Yes Harry this will work Truth told me it would." Ed replied trying to hide his own nervousness.

"How did you get Truth to tell you brother?" Al asked.

"I traded a left over sliver of the stone." Ed told him. "Your transformation didn't use all of it so I kept some for later." Picking up two vials' Ed turned to Harry. "Ok Harry, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry, but it's better than the alternative."

'What's the alternative Ed?" Harry asked.

"Um that would be killing you." Ed told him reluctantly.

"Let's get started." Harry said quickly.

Ed took one of the vials and poured some over Harry's scar. As Harry tried to stay quiet the venom destroyed the peace of Voldemort living in Harry's scar. When the scar was gone (read, eaten away) Ed poured the Vial of tears out on Harry's fore head. Immediately Harry's head healed the scar was still there but was barely visible.

"It worked." Ed told harry and Al, he then asked. "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry's response was. "Yea, but I think I'm going to sleep for…" Harry was unconscious before he finished speaking.

Next chapter.

"You did what?" Dumbledore yelled.

We got rid of the horcrux, using basilisk venom." Ed repeated again.

"You could have killed him!" Dumbledore yelled loudly.

Ed's voice was deadly calm when he spoke. "Do you think I would ever do anything so dangerous that it would kill either one of my brothers?" as he said this he rubbed his metal arm. "Everything I have ever done I have done for them. I took Harry when your people just left him there like trash, they didn't care who I was, I could have been a killer they didn't care the just left him, no ID not even knowing my name they left him!" Ed took a calming breath and continued in a softer voice. "I will take care of my family however I see fit; you have no say in anything I do. Harry and Al are legally under my guardianship so you couldn't take either of them if you tried." Ed finished speaking and angrily stood and walked upstairs.

Ed wondered what Dumbledore's face would look like if Harry Potter's paper work was mysteriously misplaced by the military just when he wanted to see it. Though Dumbledore couldn't get the records even if he tried all of Harry, Al, and his files were sealed "This day just gets better and better" ED said under his breath, as he walked into his room where his brothers were playing some board game.

Harry and Al looked up as Ed walked in. "Hey brother why is Dumbledore yelling so loudly?" Al asked, and then he said. "I didn't think he would be the one yelling."

"What you think I am just loud because I can't help myself?" Ed asked/yelled.

Al and Harry laughed and dropped Dumbledore's yelling in favor of going back to all the time's Ed had lost his cool because the colonel or someone had called him short.

Ed sighed in relief that they had dropped the Dumbledore thing. Listening to his brothers' talk he laughed until he realized they were talking about him. "Hey wait I am not that bad!"

His brothers looked at him a moment before Al said. "Yes brother you are." Then he grinned and the two brothers went back to their game.

Dumbledore was furious how could Edward in danger Harry's life like that? Where had he even got the idea to sue venom and tears as a way to kill the horcrux?

Using a phone Dumbledore called the state records office for Amstrad, but was told that. "They didn't care who he was they weren't giving him anything."

"At least Harry is at school where I can keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said Sighing to himself. "Maybe Harry could be convinced to ask Edward if he could stay at Hogwarts permanently.


End file.
